Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Syrielle Black
Summary: What if ? Et si... Et si Michael n'avait jamais été au courant que sa mère n'avait jamais eu d'assurancevie ? Et si à cause de ça, Michael avait toujours cru Lincoln coupable ? Partie II du Chapitre 4, Acte 1 en ligne
1. Acte 1, Chapitre 1

Cette histoire est la première fanfiction que j'écris sur la série Prison Break, c'est une nouvelle qui comportera deux actes (ou peut-être plus).  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...  
Nouvelle centrée sur Michael (POV) et Lincoln.

**Disclaimer :** la série Prison Break ne m'appartient pas (même si j'aurai bien aimé :)). Elle est à son créateur Paul Scheuring.

* * *

**CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR...**

…**Say your last goodbye**

* * *

**Acte 1, Chapitre 1**

_What if ? Et si..._

_Et si Michael n'avait jamais été au courant que sa mère n'avait jamais eu d'assurance-vie ? Et si, à cause de ça, Michael avait toujours cru Lincoln coupable ?_

**M**ichael se tenait devant le grand miroir de son loft, réfléchissant plus vraiment qu'autre chose.

Des centaines de pensées aussi contradictoires les unes que les autres traversaient en ce moment même son esprit radioactif. Et ce n'était pas à cause de son déficit d'inhibition latente, bien qu'il l'aurait bien voulu cette fois-ci.

Ce jour-là était un jour spécial : IL allait se faire exécuter sur la chaise électrique. IL, qui lui avait demandé d'assister à son exécution. Michael n'avait pas pu refuser SON "invitation" malgré le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait toujours envers LUI. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Après tout, ce n'était pas le choix qui lui manquait. En fait, peut-être le savait-il mais refusait absolument de se l'admettre réellement.

Pourtant, en jetant un regard circulaire au salon de son loft, il ressentit alors un étrange sentiment. C'était comme si il avait l'impression de ne pas se sentir à sa place chez _lui_. Etrange sensation... Le jeune homme avait beau se tordre l'esprit à chercher la raison de ce sentiment, la solution ne voulait tout simplement pas se montrer.

Se résignant à ce malaise, Michael jeta une dernière fois un regard à son reflet, mit sa veste, prit ses clés puis sortit de son loft.

Le temps du chemin fut relativement rapide et silencieux. Le chauffeur de taxi lui avait lancé un drôle de regard lorsque le jeune ingénieur lui avait demandé de le conduire au pénitencier de Fox River, mais n'avait rien ajouté de plus, ce que Michael lui remercia intérieurement. Il comprenait toutefois cette réaction. Tout le monde était bien sûr au courrant que l'assassin du frère de la vice-présidente allait griller sur la chaise cette nuit à Fox River, évidemment.

Une fois sorti de la voiture et après avoir payé le chauffeur, Michael regarda le bâtiment devant lui, non pas comme n'importe quelle personne le regarderait mais en examinant les moindres détails de l'architecture semblable à un château fort des temps modernes. En y repensant, il se rappelait qu'il avait participé à la rénovation de cette prison. Cela semblait si lointain que le souvenir en devenait flou. Il chassa ces pensées de la tête et regarda le ciel. Pas le moindre nuage ne traînait à l'horizon, la nuit se promettait déjà d'être douce et agréable. Au loin, le soleil se couchait au-dessus du pénitencier en donnant ainsi à ce dernier une image irréelle et qui renforçait cette idée de "château médiéval".

Après un dernier coup d'oeil aux alentours, Michael entra dans la prison par l'entrée des visiteurs. Il allait ouvrir la seconde porte avant qu'un gardien ne vienne l'interrompre dans son geste.

"Navré Monsieur, mais les visites sont terminées depuis déjà une heure."

Le jeune homme se demanda si le gardien était vraiment au courant de ce qui se passait dans cette prison ou le faisait-il vraiment exprès. Il l'observa un instant. Ce dernier devait sûrement être un nouveau, pourtant il semblait être beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Pendant un moment, Michael le plaignit vraiment d'avoir choisi ce métier.

Il dit alors d'une voix neutre et polie :

"Je suis venu pour Lincoln Burrows."

Dire son nom avait été difficile. Il ne L'avait plus cité depuis... depuis au moins des lustres. A vrai dire, il ne L'avait plus vu également depuis longtemps. Il était, comment dire, en froid avec LUI depuis trois ans, depuis le meurtre de Terrence Steadman qu'IL avait commis. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de venir à cet endroit. IL était coupable, IL méritait donc ce qu'il allait LUI arriver. Malgré ces pensées, une petite voix disait au fond de lui : _pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Le jeune homme secoua la tête comme pour faire taire cette voix qu'il refusait d'écouter et eut le temps d'entendre le gardien répondre un simple "Oh" avant qu'il ne le conduise vers la salle des fouilles afin de suivre le protocole de sécurité, disait-il.

Arrivés à cette pièce, Michael vit un autre gardien. Celui-ci, de petite taille et légèrement arrondi, possédait l'air renfrogné de quelqu'un qu'on vient de déranger d'une tâche particulièrement amusante. Lorsque ce maton aperçu le jeune ingénieur, il lui jeta un regard supérieur qui fit presque lever les yeux au ciel au concerné.

"Vous devez être Mr Scofield," déclara-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Bizarrement, ce ton eut le don d'agacer Michael. Il n'avait pourtant pas pour habitude de juger les personnes dès les toutes premières impressions. Mais avec son air supérieur et son ton agaçant, il le détesta dès l'instant.

Il garda toutefois une expression neutre, haussa un sourcil et répondit :

"En effet, et vous êtes ?"

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Mais si vous le voulez, je me nomme Brad Bellick."

Michael ne dit pas "enchanté" car ce serait mentir. Le dénommé Bellick ne le releva d'ailleurs même pas, puis continua sur la même voie :

"Je vais devoir vous fouiller, Monsieur. Protocole de sécurité," ajouta-t-il inutilement car le jeune homme le savait déjà.

Il lui tourna alors le dos, leva les bras et se laissa fouiller. Le silence régna quelques secondes avant de ne se faire couper par l'O.C. :

"Il paraît que vous êtes le frère de Burrows ? C'est ça ?"

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde," répliqua Michael d'un ton presque froid.

Pendant un instant, il eut la désagréable impression que le gardien souriait derrière son dos, pas d'un sourire compatissant mais d'un sourire méprisant.

"Vous deviez être proches tous les deux, non ?"

Michael resta silencieux à cette question. Oui, ils avaient été proches, mais dans un autre temps. Temps qui semblait désormais révolu et si lointain... C'était pourtant un temps qu'il regrettait plus que jamais.

A ce silence, il sentit derrière lui le sourire de Bellick s'agrandir. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela déclencha en lui une certaine fureur.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde," se mit-il à répéter dans le même ton.

Après ces quelques phrases échangées, le silence s'installa de nouveau bien que Michael ressentait à présent une fureur sourde envers ce gardien. Ses crises de colère étaient rares, il était d'ordinaire toujours calme et gardait son sang froid dans n'importe quelle situation, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement le fait que ce gardien LE citait le mettait hors de lui, même s'il se sentait trahi par LUI.

"Bien, c'est terminé," annonça Bellick lorsque la fouille fut finie au grand soulagement de Michael qui ne supportait plus de ressentir ce sourire méprisant dans son dos.

Le jeune ingénieur se retourna, et repris son manteau en l'arrachant presque des mains du gardien qui sembla alors retenir un autre sourire. Il feignit de ne pas le remarquer.

Quelques minutes après, il fut conduit par un autre gardien - Dieu merci - vers la salle de la "Dernière visite", nom qu'on avait si gentiment donné à cette pièce qui servait aux proches de voir une dernière fois le condamné face à face avant qu'il ne se fasse griller sur la chaise. A ces pensées, Michael ressentit une certaine appréhension à la perspective de LE voir. Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Après tout, il allait simplement LE _voir_. Et il ressentait toujours de la déception envers lui. De la déception. Et le fait de s'être senti trahi. Il LE détestait pour ça.

Michael fut sorti de ses songes par le jeune gardien qui lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il leva le regard et s'aperçu qu'il était devant une porte close.

Il jeta un regard vers le gardien - celui-ci hocha la tête - puis entra dans la pièce, une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Une review peut toujours faire plaisir ;)) Merci d'avance... 


	2. Acte 1, Chapitre 2

**

* * *

**

**CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR...**

**...Say your last goodbye**

* * *

**Acte 1, Chapitre 2**

**V**ide. Vide était le mot qui convenait tout à fait à la description de la pièce et c'était d'ailleurs le premier mot auquel il pensa en découvrant le lieu. Vide de toute vie, de toute chaleur humaine, de tout réconfort que peut-être il aurait secrètement voulu sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer réellement à cause de ce qu'il ressentait ou plutôt de ce qu'il se forçait à ressentir.

La pièce paressait froide, sans aucune personnalité. Plusieurs chaises étaient disposées ça et là de l'endroit et une grande table était posée en son milieu. A droite de la pièce, de grandes fenêtres aux carreaux épais laissaient filtrer la lumière du soleil.

Après son « inspection » du lieu, Michael se retourna alors vers le gardien en lui jetant un regard interrogateur auquel ce dernier répondit immédiatement :

« Burrows ne devrait pas tarder. »

Et avant que le jeune ingénieur ne puisse répondre à son tour, le maton ferma la porte.

Etrangement, Michael était soulagé de ne pas avoir à LE « confronter » dès l'instant. Il ne s'y sentait pas préparer. Il se demandait par ailleurs s'il serait jamais prêt à le voir en ces circonstances_-ci_. Il allait, de toute façon, bien devoir LE voir à un moment ou à un autre qu'il soit prêt ou non. Le plus vite serait le mieux.

Il fit les cent pas pendant quelques instants, puis se disant que ce n'était pas ainsi que le temps allait passer plus rapidement, le jeune homme s'assit sur une chaise près de la table.

Le temps. Encore une de ces choses qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Tout comme LUI. Une chose ou une personne qui pouvait parfois être extravagante, n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais qui, pourtant, en devenait presque indispensable pour _sa _survie. _Presque,_ car il ne savait plus très bien quoi penser à SON propos.

Ce _jour-là _était le jour où tout avait chamboulé dans sa vie. Le jour où son existence carrée, bien ordonnée et tranquille s'était retrouvée déranger par un évènement inopportun. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas vraiment LUI en vouloir pour cela. IL avait toujours – et le serait sans doute jusqu'à l'au-delà – été la « partie incontrôlable » de sa vie, car oui, il avouait tout de même qu'IL avait fait parti de _sa_ vie avant _ça_. A l'époque, c'était souvent LUI qui apportait la pointe d'excentricité à son existence. Il s'y était fait après le temps, mais n'avait pas pu LUI pardonner _ça._

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Michael entendit un tintement qui ressemblait à celui des chaînes en provenance du couloir. Il se leva.

La porte s'ouvrit alors pour LE laisser entrer entouré de deux gardiens. IL n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois. Il nota qu'on LUI avait rasé les cheveux. Sans doute parce qu'ils ne conduisaient pas assez bien l'électricité, songea-t-il avec ironie.

Les deux gardiens LE démenottèrent et sortirent de la pièce, en les laissant tous les deux face à face. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, chacun observant l'autre et le silence en devenait de plus en plus pesant.

Ce fut LUI qui coupa le silence d'un ton qu'il voulait probablement enjoué :

« Salut Mikey. »

« Lincoln, » répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Le surnom affectif qu'IL avait utilisé le déstabilisa quelques instants, même s'il ne le montrait pas extérieurement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu de SA part…

« Je n'étais pas sûr que tu allais venir, » continua-t-IL.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, je crois, » mentit Michael.

Son malaise s'était dissipé, tout ce qui restait maintenant était de la colère froide et – contre toute attente - un sentiment de désespoir.

IL hocha la tête et déclara en souriant légèrement :

« On a toujours le choix Mike, on a toujours le choix. Et tu le sais très bien. »

Ce fut apparemment la phrase à ne pas dire pour Michael. Sans aucune raison apparente, il explosa d'une voix froide, sans crier pour autant :

« On a _toujours_ le choix, hein ? Ca te va bien de dire ça. Et si tu avais _toujours_ le choix, comme tu le dis, pourquoi les choses se sont terminées ainsi ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, honnêtement, Linc. Comment a-t-on pu finir comme ça ? Tu- J'ai essayé de te remettre dans le bon chemin. J'ai _vraiment_ essayé. Mais as-tu au _moins_ fais le moindre effort ? Je- »

« Tu sais, ce qui est fait, est fait. On ne peut plus rien y changer, » dit-IL posément.

Mais Michael ne L'écoutait plus. Il avait envie de déverser toute sa rage, toute sa rancœur, tout son désespoir qu'il ressentait envers LUI et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas suspecter d'en avoir tant.

« Je ne sais plus quoi _faire_ ! »

Il éclata soudain d'un rire sans joie en songeant à quelque chose.

« Tu sais. Parfois, je me demande ce que penserais Maman. Elle se retournerait sûrement dans sa tombe en apprenant ça. »

« Tu délires, Michael. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils à cette phrase.

« Oh _vraiment_ ? Si je délirais, je le saurais. Je ne crois pas que mon DIL ait encore déteint sur moi. Et puis des plus fous d'entre nous, ce serait sûrement toi qui serais choisi. Je ne comprends pas. Tu avais la moitié de l'assurance-vie de Maman et tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est de d'endetter de 90000$. Putain Lincoln ! » finit-il par jurer.

Il n'était pas dans son état normal, il le savait. Ce n'était pas son genre d'exploser comme ça et surtout si subitement. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, si bien qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas un étranger qui les avait prononcés pour lui. Et LUI qui restait si calme et si posé alors que c'était d'ordinaire le contraire.

Michael avait besoin de se calmer, de prendre du recul et de réarranger ses pensées correctement. Cependant, il n'y arrivait plus, c'était plus fort que lui. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, puis dit d'un ton toujours aussi polaire :

« Je ne sais pas quoi- As-tu…As-tu jamais pensé le mal que ça ferait aux autres et je ne te parles pas que de Steadman… Veronica, LJ, _moi_. Mais bien sûr, _Môssieur_ n'en fait qu'à sa tête comme _toujours._ ET comme _toujours_, il s'ensuit des ennuis inimaginables. ET encore comme _toujours_, je suis obligé de jouer le grand frère de _mon propre_ grand frère. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez de jouer ce rôle pour une fois. Tu as choisi ta voie, _j'ai_ choisi la mienne. Tu as choisi l'illégalité, _j'ai_ choisi de poursuivre mes études pour trouver un _bon _job. _Très bien_ ! Qu'il en reste ainsi ! »

« Michael, » appela-IL calmement.

Le jeune ingénieur refusait de se retourner vers LUI. Il avait l'impression que s'il rencontrait de nouveau SON regard, il ne le supporterait pas. Néanmoins, il trouva la force de se tourner – d'on ne sait où – et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Arrête. Franchement arrête. J'en peux vraiment plus de cette histoire. »

« Michael, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, » répondit-IL.

Le dénommé pu lire une lueur d'inquiétude traverser brièvement SES yeux bleus. Cela le déstabilisa lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était la même lueur qu'il avait eue devant son miroir il y a de cela une bonne heure. Les mêmes yeux, la même lueur.

Michael ferma les yeux un instant, refusant de voir SES yeux inquiets, mais aussi surtout pour se rationaliser. Son cerveau analysa toutes les solutions possibles, puis il conclut soudainement que la meilleure solution pour échapper au bouleversement de ses émotions était justement d'éviter la _source_ de ce trouble.

Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers la table en trouvant un intérêt soudain à la peinture écaillée de cette dernière.

« Je- Je dois partir. Il me reste du boulot à faire que je n'ai pas encore terminé, » annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre.

C'était un mensonge. Il n'avait pas de travail à faire et ce dernier était déjà bouclé depuis longtemps. Mais c'était la seule phrase qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Son esprit n'étant pas encore en bon état de fonctionnement après toutes ces émotions.

SON expression changea. Alors que SON inquiétude avait disparue, du désespoir vint la remplacer.

« Mike. Il ne me reste que quelques heures à vivre ! Tu pourrais au moins- »

« Non, je ne pourrais pas, » l'interrompit-il brutalement.

Sans aucun regard envers LUI, il sortit de la pièce, sans toutefois claquer la porte. Il rencontra alors un gardien qui devait sûrement faire la garde. Celui-ci eut une expression étonnée avant de dire :

« Tout va bien Monsieur ? »

« Tout va très bien. Merci bien, » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Il le regretta tout de suite après. Ce n'était pas son droit de s'énerver sur une autre personne à cause de LUI. Cependant, il ne s'excusa pas et se dirigea, on ne sait où, vers un couloir qu'il pensait mener vers la sortie.

Le jeune homme poussa la première porte devant lui et se retrouva alors à l'extérieur. Non pas l'extérieur de la prison, mais l'extérieur à l'intérieur de la prison. Pour résumer, il se trouvait dans un chemin, dont une grille le séparait d'une grande cour. Le soleil n'était pas encore totalement couché et projetait de chauds rayons sur cette dernière.

Ne préférant pas s'attarder sur les détails, Michael referma la porte derrière lui puis marcha quelques instants sur le chemin avant de s'adosser sur le mur en poussant bruyamment un soupir. Il referma les yeux et respira de grandes bouffées d'air. L'atmosphère à cet endroit semblait oppressante. Il se dit finalement que sortir n'avait peut-être pas été la bonne solution, mais il resta tout de même adossé sur le mur. Il se laissa glisser contre celui-ci puis enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Après quelques minutes, il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui et une voix amusée déclarer :

« Vous savez que normalement vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ? »

Cette voix féminine – car s'en était une – réchauffa étrangement le cœur de Michael. Il leva alors les yeux vers la silhouette qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Mais qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne :D

Reviews please !


	3. Acte 1, Chapitre 3

* * *

**CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR...**

**...Say your last goodbye**

* * *

**Acte 1, Chapitre 3**

**M**ichael sentit son cœur rater soudainement un battement à la vue de la personne. C'était une jeune femme – qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que lui - à la longue chevelure auburn et possédant de magnifiques yeux couleur noisette. Le jeune homme se secoua la tête intérieurement pour chasser les pensées masculines qui commençaient à envahir son esprit tel une vague déferlante. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle portait une longue blouse blanche semblable à celle que portaient les médecins à l'hôpital. Ce devait être le médecin de la prison, songea-t-il alors.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'attitude gênée qu'avait la jeune femme, sans doute à cause de son regard trop insistant. Il se mit à regarder ailleurs puis se leva.

« Oh, je crois m'être perdu en cours de route. J'aurai bien aimé avoir un plan de la prison qui m'indiquerait la sortie mais malheureusement je ne les ais pas sur moi, » tenta-t-il de plaisanter sans grande conviction.

La jeune femme remarqua le ton de sa voix et demanda d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

« Vous allez bien ? »

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il repensait encore à sa « confrontation » précédente avec LUI. A vrai dire, cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il ne sentait pas bien. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas raconter ça à une inconnue, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement pas écouter ça.

« Oui, oui, je vais très bien, merci, » dit-il à la place, un peu trop précipitamment.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la jeune femme semblait le regarder suspicieusement. Au bout de quelques temps, Michael brisa le silence et se présenta d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué :

« Au fait, je m'appelle Michael. Michael Scofield. »

La doctoresse le considéra un instant avant de répondre avec un sourire :

« Sara Tancredi. »

Le nom lui sonnait familièrement aux oreilles.

« Tancredi comme le gouverneur ? » questionna-t-il alors.

Sara ne répondit pas. Il en profita pour ajouter en un demi-sourire :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on trouverait ici, à Fox River, la fille unique de Frank-la-Justice travaillant en tant que médecin. »

« Je crois en la solution, pas le problème, » répliqua-t-elle.

Le ton qu'employait la jeune femme lui fit remarquer qu'elle devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de questions. Etrangement, sa dernière phrase lui rappela une ancienne citation qu'il avait lue.

« Soit le changement que tu veux voir dans le monde, » récita-t-il, sans le remarquer, à haute voix.

Il sentit la jeune femme essayer de dissimuler sourire puis se retourna vers elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Je l'ai dit à haute voix ? »

Elle hocha la tête et dit toujours en souriant :

« Non, c'est juste que c'était l'une de mes grandes phrases. »

« Vraiment ? Et moi qui croyait pendant tout ce temps que c'était de Gandhi, » plaisanta-t-il avec plus d'enclin cette fois-ci.

Sara eut un petit rire qui eut le don d'égayer un peu plus le cœur de Michael. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la jeune femme avait un certain don pour le réconforter. Il se sentait un peu mieux que précédemment.

« Vous êtes très drôle, » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour puis se sentit obliger de rajouter :

« Vous savez je ne vais pas vous juger en fonction de votre père. J'ai moi-même eu un père alcoolique qui nous a abandonné alors je ne vais pas être le genre de personne qui juge les gens en fonction de l'identité de leurs parents. »

Il songea un instant au père qu'il n'avait pas connu mais qui, selon SES dires ne méritait pas vraiment d'être connu ou plutôt IL ne voulait pas lui en dire plus à _son_ propos. Une hypothèse folle le traversa alors, peut-être était-ce à cause de _ce_ père qu'IL se comportait ainsi. C'était ce qu'une partie située au plus profond de lui voulait croire.

« _Vous_ a abandonné ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, haussant un sourcil.

Michael se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se mit mentalement une claque. C'était la première fois – depuis _très_ longtemps – qu'il parlait vraiment de lui et de LUI comme un tout. Un ensemble. Une _famille_. Il avait prononcé ce mot sans vraiment réfléchir et c'étant sans doute son profond subconscient qui avait prit la parole à sa place à ce moment-là. C'était la seule réponse qu'il avait à cette question bien qu'il n'aimait pas véritablement cette perspective.

Toutefois, il prit tout de même la peine de répondre à la doctoresse :

« J'avais un frère. »

A cette réponse, il vit la jeune femme hausser de nouveau les sourcils.

« Vous parlez de lui au passé. Serait-il… »

« Oh non… Il n'est pas mort, » la rassura-t-il tout en ajoutant mentalement _« Non, c'est plutôt qu'il _va_ mourir dans quelques heures. »_

« Alors pourquoi… » commença Sara avant de s'interrompre brusquement comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

« Oh mon Dieu, » murmura-t-elle si bas que Michael eut du mal à l'entendre même avec son DIL. « Ne seriez… ne seriez vous pas le frère de Lincoln ? » questionna-t-elle d'une voix plus haute.

Le jeune ingénieur se figea. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'elle lui demande _ceci_. Bien sûr, il aurait du s'y attendre après la _charmante_ discussion qu'il avait eue avec ce cher Bellick, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas à cause de ça. La jeune femme prononçait SON prénom de manière familière. Ils devaient être assez proches pour ça. A cette pensée, il éprouva – sans savoir pourquoi – une certaine jalousie envers LUI. Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Après tout, il ne connaissait la jeune femme que depuis quelques minutes, tandis que LUI avait sûrement du la voir souvent pour des examens médicaux. Il se frappa de nouveau mentalement pour ressentir de tels sentiments en _ces_ circonstances.

Sara sembla s'apercevoir de son attitude et s'expliqua :

« J'ai du le voir pour procéder à des examens médicaux obligatoires même si je trouve ironique de s'assurer de la bonne santé de quelqu'un qui va bientôt mourir, mais c'est le règlement. Il m'a parlé de vous lors de ses visites. »

« De- de moi ? » bredouilla Michael d'une voix étranglée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ça.

« Oui, de vous. Il a dit que vous étiez l'une des seules personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui au monde et… »

La doctoresse se coupa lorsqu'elle vit que Michael avait baissé la tête et s'était ré appuyé contre le mur. Sans aucune raison, entendre parler de LUI par elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

Se souciant peu du regard que lui lançait la jeune femme, le jeune homme ferma de nouveau les yeux, des pensées toujours aussi contradictoires les unes que les autres en tête. Finalement, peut-être aurait-il du ne pas sortir, se répéta-t-il.

« Vous êtes en froid avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Sara.

Michael rouvrit les yeux et leva brusquement la tête vers elle à cette question, une expression étonnée sur le visage. Une expression qu'il s'empressa d'ailleurs de cacher rapidement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle le savait.

« Je… » commença-t-il à répondre maladroitement.

« Vous n'êtes pas obliger de répondre, » l'interrompit-elle d'un ton compréhensif.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux personnes. Ne supportant plus ce silence, Michael finit par avouer ce qu'il avait toujours tenté de ne pas faire face ces trois dernières années.

« Il avait été mon modèle lorsqu'on était tous les deux plus jeunes. Après la mort de notre mère, il a juré de prendre soin de moi quoi qu'il arrive, et il l'a fait. Il a tout fait pour me préserver de la criminalité alors que lui-même était en train de sombrer dedans. Il a tourné mal et- je lui en veux pour ça… Je- »

Le jeune homme sentit une main rassurante lui prendre la sienne. Il plongea ses prunelles bleues dans celles de Sara puis dit alors :

« Je suis désolé, vous avez sûrement d'autre chose à faire que m'écouter. C'est idiot ce que je dis… »

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et dégagea sa main de celle de la doctoresse. Il passa sa main derrière ses cheveux courts d'un air embarrassé avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Je crois que je vais partir d'ici. »

Michael commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il entendit Sara crier « Attendez ! ». Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était avancée vers lui.

« C'est moi qui devrait être désolée, j'ai amené le sujet alors que vous n'avez, semble-t-il, pas envie d'en parler. Mais je crois que- je ne vais pas vous faire la morale car ce n'est pas mon droit mais je pense que vous devriez vous entretenir tous les deux avant qu'il… »

« Avant qu'il ne meurt », termina-t-il à sa place d'un ton sinistre.

Au fond de lui, Michael savait qu'elle avait raison même si il ressentait toujours de la rancœur envers LUI. IL était peut-être coupable, mais IL était aussi… IL était aussi LUI.

Le jeune ingénieur tenta de sourire faiblement à Sara.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. »

La jeune femme lui retourna son sourire puis il la vit fouiller dans ses poches et en sortir quelque chose dont la forme lui semblait étrangement familière.

« Hum… Votre frère n'était pas sûr que vous alliez venir à cause de… Enfin, hum… vous me comprenez. Alors il m'avait demandé de vous remettre ceci en main propre. »

Elle lui tendit alors l'objet en question. C'était en fait une grue de papier. A la vue de cette dernière, des flashs de souvenirs envahirent l'esprit de Michael. Il retourna la grue dans tous les sens avant de dire d'une voix qu'il tenta de maîtriser le plus possible :

« Merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis désolée mais de je dois retourner travailler. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous. »

Michael ne fit que hocher la tête en la regardant s'éloigner. Ce fut à cet instant-là qu'il chuchota au vent :

« Au revoir et merci. »

Cette rencontre semblait lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur bon nombre de choses même si elle n'en avait pas l'air. Le fait de parler avec Sara lui avait fait découvert des choses qu'il avait toujours refusé d'admettre. Il baissa le regard vers la grue de papier.

Oui, peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard…

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Joyeux Noël !**

Une petite review peut toujours faire plaisir ;))


	4. Acte 1, Chapitre 4, Partie I

* * *

**CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR...**

**...Say your last goodbye**

* * *

**Acte 1, Chapitre 4, Partie I**

_...Sometimes, sometimes, my mind is too strong to carry on..._

**P**our la seconde fois de la journée, ou plutôt devrait-on dire de la soirée bien que le soleil ne fût pas encore totalement couché, il se tenait devant la porte qui menait à la pièce de la Dernière Visite.

Il était resté encore quelques temps à l'extérieur à réfléchir au passé, au présent mais surtout au _futur_. Un futur qui semblait si proche et qui, contre tout attente, lui faisait peur si bien qu'il aurait refusé d'y faire face si il n'y avait pas eu LUI. Peu à peu, au fil que les minutes passaient lentement, il avait la désagréable impression que le monde qu'il s'était tant efforcé de construire autour de lui était en train de s'écrouler tel un château de cartes.

On lui avait toujours dit que perdre un proche était une épreuve difficile à surmonter. Mais de _cette_ façon, il n'y avait pas pire. Et même si il LUI en voulait, un sentiment enfoui au plus profond de lui ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir pour tout _ceci_. Sara avait raison, il avait besoin de LUI parler.

Prenant une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, Michael poussa de nouveau la porte.

IL était toujours là, lui tournant le dos, assis sur une chaise, le front à plat contre la table. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'il avait échangé son uniforme de détenu contre un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon beige.

« Tu es revenu, finalement. »

Michael sursauta à l'entente de SA voix, trop concentré par l'observation de SES nouveaux vêtements pour s'apercevoir qu'IL s'était à présent retourné, un semblant de sourire sur le visage. Il remua d'un air mal à l'aise, ne sachant plus vraiment comment se comporter avec LUI.

« Viens t'asseoir, » lui ordonna-t-IL gentiment. « Tu ne vas pas rester debout toute la nuit à attendre que cela passe, » ajouta-t-IL, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Il ne broncha pas et vint alors s'asseoir près de LUI, sans toutefois oser lever les yeux vers LUI.

Un nouveau silence commença à s'installer entre eux deux. Ce dernier n'était coupé que par le bruissement des pages d'un magazine qu'IL feuilletait à présent d'un air distrait, mais Michael sentait SON regard se poser parfois sur lui avec insistance.

En ayant assez de ce silence, le jeune ingénieur chercha un sujet à converser - qui serait, si possible, le moins douloureux possible - quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un plat de pancakes à la myrtille à peine entamé sur la table. Trouvant là, un bon sujet de conversation, il se lança d'une voix aussi neutre que possible en haussant un sourcil :

« Des pancakes à la myrtille ? »

A cette phrase, IL reposa son magazine sur la table avant de le regarder. Cette fois-ci, Michael eut enfin le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller. IL sourit puis répondit simplement :

« Yep. »

Pour une fois - peut-être la première fois depuis ces trois dernières années - Michael décida de mettre sa rancoeur de côté, bien qu'il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Il regarda de nouveau ailleurs.

« Mon plat préféré, » dit-il, les yeux dans le vague et un fin sourire sur les lèvres. « Je me souviens que Maman avait l'habitude de nous en faire avant... enfin, avant que ça n'arrive. C'étaient les meilleurs que j'ai jamais goûtés. »

« Et surtout meilleurs que les miens, » déclara-t-IL sombrement.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua une légère lueur de culpabilité et de douleur briller dans SES yeux. Finalement, peut-être que ça n'était pas le meilleur sujet de conversation qu'il ait trouvé.

« Tu en faisais pour LJ, n'est-ce pas ? » se risqua-t-il à demander.

« Ca doit être la seule chose que j'ai jamais faite pour lui. »

Michael ne su quoi répondre. Une partie de lui voulait le rassurer, tandis qu'une autre s'obstinait à penser que c'était de _SA_ faute si tout était ainsi.

Au bout d'un autre moment de silence gênant, il dit soudainement :

« J'ai vu Sara… Enfin, je veux dire le docteur Tancredi. »

Il LE vit hausser les sourcils.

« Tu l'as vu ? »

Il acquiesça, puis sortit la grue en origami qu'il avait un peu plus tôt mit dans sa poche, et la posa sur la table.

« Elle m'a remit ceci. »

IL ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de fixer la grue de papier. Michael continua sur le même ton :

« Après la mort de Maman, je me souviens avoir eu du mal à dormir. Je ne savais jamais où tu étais. Mais le matin lorsque je me réveillais, je trouvais à chaque fois une grue en origami à mon chevet. J'avais deviné que c'était sans doute ta façon de me dire que tu veillais sur moi. »

Il se tu un moment et étudia SA réaction. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'IL ressentait en ce moment précis.

« Et j'ai cherché. La grue. Elle signifie l'obligation familiale, le devoir de veiller sur les siens. »

IL resta silencieux.

« J'ai besoin de savoir, Linc. »

« Il n'y a rien à savoir, » répondit-IL sèchement. « Je n'aurais jamais du te demander de venir. »

« _Vraiment_ ? S'il n'y avait rien à savoir, alors pourquoi avoir demandé au docteur de me remettre _ça _? Si je n'étais pas venu, je pense que le docteur Tancredi me l'aurait tout de même remise. Trois ans Linc, _trois ans_. Et tu crois que j'aurais réagi comment ? On ne se parle plus depuis trois ans et tout à coup, le lendemain de ton exécution, j'aurais reçu _ça_. »

Le jeune homme tenta de ne pas exploser une nouvelle fois. Mais il voulait tout simplement _comprendre_.

« Ca n'a aucune importance, » rétorqua-t-il, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« _Aucune_ importance ? Bon Dieu, Linc ! Je ne comprends _vraiment_ plus comment tu fonctionnes, » déclara Michael en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

« Il n'y a rien du tout à comprendre. C'était une erreur. »

« Une erreur ? Et bien sûr les autres fois étaient aussi des erreurs, je suppose ? Franchement, je ne sais plus comment réagir avec toi. »

IL se leva brusquement, ayant ainsi pour conséquence de le faire sursauter.

« Tu veux _vraiment_ savoir pourquoi j'ai fait_ ça._ »

IL fit un geste de la main vers la grue. Michael, quant à lui, restait figé, trop surpris par cette violente réaction.

« Et bien voilà : _JE_ tiens à toi ! Tu es mon _frère_ et je tiens à toi ! »

Michael eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler complètement ce qu'IL venait de dire. Il fut alors déstabilisé par cette phrase.

IL tenait à lui. _IL tenait à_ lui

Rien que le fait de se répéter ces quelques mots dans son esprit avait pour conséquence de le déstabiliser de nouveau. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se souvint d'une parole de Sara.

_Il a dit que vous étiez l'une des seules personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui au monde…_

Michael ferma les yeux. IL ne remarqua sans doute pas son comportement puisqu'il continua toujours à haute voix :

« Et tu veux savoir _combien_ je tiens à toi ? Les 90000$ ? Tu veux savoir en quoi je les ais utilisé ? »

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux tout en se demandant quel rapport y'avait-il entre les quatre-vingt dix milles dollars et le fait qu'IL tenait à lui. Il n'osait cependant pas rencontrer SON regard.

« C'était pour _toi _! »

A cette révélation, Michael se figea, mais il trouva tout de même la volonté de demander d'une voix faible :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Maman n'a jamais eu d'assurance-vie, je t'ai menti. »

**La suite prochainement...**

* * *

**"Scène coupée" du montage car jugée trop hors de l'intrigue** (mais dont je n'ai pas eu le coeur à la supprimer vraiment) 

Au bout d'un autre moment de silence gênant, Michael LUI demanda soudainement :  
« C'est bien la prison ? »  
Puis, se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa question, il se corrigea rapidement :  
« Enfin, je veux dire… Comment c'est la prison ? »  
IL eut un léger rire et répondit :  
« Oh… En comparaison, je dirais que- Tu te souviens du vieux motel miteux où l'on a séjourné quand on était à Mexico ? »  
Michael hocha brièvement la tête au souvenir de cette escapade. C'était peu après la mort de leur mère. IL avait voulu lui changer les idées et l'avait ainsi emmené à Mexico. Il se souvenait en effet de ce motel à l'allure presque déplorable. Malgré cela, ces vacances avaient été l'une des meilleures de sa vie si l'on oubliait le motel.  
« C'est à peu près pareil. Ma cellule est aussi piteuse que la chambre sauf qu'elle fait le quart en taille, et il faut aller dans un autre endroit pour pouvoir prendre une douche. Et la grande différence est surtout que le séjour ici est gratuit. »  
« Tu prenais l'air parfois ? »  
« Oui, j'avais un heure de récréation par jour, si on peut dire ainsi. J'allais aussi à la chapelle et je participais à l'IP. »  
« L'IP ? » dit Michael, sans comprendre.  
« L'industrie pénitentiaire, la classe des travailleurs en quelque sorte. »

* * *

Review please ;)) 


	5. Acte 1, Chapitre 4, Partie II

**

* * *

**

**CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR...**

**...Say your last goodbye**

* * *

**Acte 1, Chapitre 4, Partie II**

_...I said brother, you know, you know / Where are we now ?_

_It's a long road we've been walking on / I've got to let you know_

_Brother, you know it is, you know it is / A house still doesn't make a home_

_Such a long road we've been walking on / Don't leave me here alone..._

**I**l existait certaines vérités qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être entendue, d'autres qui, quand elles étaient dites, faisaient plus de mal aux personnes qu'autres choses. Celle-_là_ devait sûrement faire partie à ce dernier groupe sans échapper à la règle.

Il y avait des fois où Michael espérait secrètement que son cerveau ne fonctionnerait pas correctement. Ces moments-là, où il aurait préféré ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce qui avait été dit, plutôt que de le saisir et de confronter ainsi la dure vérité. Malheureusement, c'étaient dans ces moments-là que son esprit parvenait le mieux à interpréter une information, étrangement. En l'occurrence, _cette_ information en _cet_ instant _précis_.

_Maman n'a jamais eu d'assurance-vie, IL m'a menti,_ se répétait-il incessamment dans l'esprit.

Bien qu'il savait d'ors et déjà ce que cette information avait pour impact, il demanda tout de même d'une voix toujours aussi faible :

« Tu veux dire que… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit qu'IL s'était rassis et se tenait à présent la tête dans les mains. Il L'entendait chuchoter une phrase continuellement. En tendant un peu plus l'oreille, il réussit à entendre : « Je n'aurais pas du dire ça… Je n'aurais pas du dire ça… Je n'aurais pas du dire ça… ».

Mais il ne LUI laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer davantage sur SON sort. Il voulait savoir et surtout comprendre. Avoir peut-être la confirmation de cette vérité qu'il refusait d'accepter et qu'il, contre toute attente, craignait.

« Tu veux dire que tout cet argent, les 90000 dollars, ce qui m'a permis _toutes_ _ces _études, ce qui m'a permis d'acheter mon loft, ce qui m'a permis d'avoir _ce _job… Ca venait de_ toi_ ? »

« Laisse tomber ce que j'ai dit, Michael, » grogna-t-IL alors.

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas le dénommé.

« Quoi ? » commença-t-il à s'énerver en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. « Tu veux que je laisse tomber ? C'est la meilleure ! Je viens d'entendre de ta bouche que tu m'as menti à propos de l'assurance-vie de Maman. Que veux-tu que je fasse, à ton avis ? »

« Laisse tomber ! » répéta-t-IL, la tête toujours dans les mains.

« C'est de ma faute, c'est ça ? » annonça Michael, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. « Tu vas mourir à cause de ces 90000 dollars ? _A cause de moi_ ? »

IL se leva de nouveau et entreprit à le secouer par les bras.

« Ne dis jamais ça ! » lui cria-t-IL. « Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, ce sont mes choix, pas les tiens. En aucun cas, ce n'est de ta faute ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser faire, » murmura Michael. « Je ne le méritais pas. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, je ne méritais pas que tu fasses ça pour moi. »

Il sentait le désespoir l'accabler de part en part, telle une araignée tissant sa toile autour de sa proie. IL le secoua de nouveau comme pour le débarrasser de ses mauvaises pensées.

« J'ai fais ça parce que je tenais à toi, et crois-moi tu le méritais, » affirma-t-IL avec fermeté. « Et tu le mérites toujours. »

Michael n'osait pas rencontrer SON regard. SES prunelles bleues si semblables aux siennes et pourtant si différentes en même temps.

Une révélation se dévoila alors sous ses yeux. Une révélation qu'il avant tant de fois réfuté sans vouloir chercher plus, ces trois dernières années, mais qui n'en avait plus aucune raison de l'être. A présent.

« Tu es innocent ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, au fond. A cette phrase, il sentit SES yeux se poser sur lui, et il les posa à son tour sur lui, un air déterminé sur le visage. Les expressions de SON visage passèrent de l'impassibilité à la surprise, pour finir par s'assombrir.

« Oui, je suis innocent, Michael. Je n'ai jamais tué Steadman, je te le jure. »

Le jeune ingénieur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les retint avec force. Sans savoir pourquoi, il savait qu'IL lui disait la vérité. Il n'y avait pas besoin de justification. Il le savait simplement au plus profond de son être, et peut-être l'avait-il su depuis le début sans vouloir l'accepter…

Ne se contrôlant pas, Michael se mit à L'étreindre de ses deux bras. IL ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais dès qu'IL le pu, IL l'étreignit lui aussi.

Il renifla bruyamment, puis dit doucement :

« J'aurais du te faire sortir d'ici. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, » le reprit-IL. « Comment aurais-tu pu me faire sortir d'ici ? C'est impossible, même si tu es la personne la plus futée que j'ai jamais connu. »

Michael ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il aurait pu LE faire sortir d'ici, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il s'en voulait pour avoir eu un tel comportement avec LUI.

« Je veux que tu m'écoutes. Quand je ne serais plus là. Je veux que tu t'occupes de LJ pour moi. Tu es son oncle, et je te donne la responsabilité que je n'ai jamais réussi à tenir. »

Le jeune homme allait protester, mais IL ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Attends ! Je veux aussi que tu prennes soin de toi. Que tu continues à vivre normalement après ma mort. Vis ta vie sans jamais te retourner. Je te connais Mike, si je n'avais pas été là après la mort de maman, tu te serais sûrement laisser mourir. »

Michael ne relâcha pas pour autant son étreinte sur LUI à l'entente de cette phrase. Au contraire, il s'accrochait à LUI tel un désespéré le ferait à une bouée de sauvetage au beau milieu d'un océan de crainte et surtout d'inconnu. Pourtant, il savait qu'IL avait raison, s'IL n'avait pas été là à ce moment _là_, il n'aurait pas eu SON soutien. _Ce_ soutien qui l'avait aidé à surmonter _cette_ difficile épreuve. Et il avait réussi à la surmonter, grâce à LUI. Mais, cette fois-_ci_ serait une tout autre affaire.

Cette fois, il serait _seul_.

Cette fois, il devrait affronter ce mur infranchissable _seul_.

Car cette fois, IL allait mourir. Ce soir.

Rien que ces pensées firent s'écrouler un peu plus le monde qu'il s'était éfforcé de construire après tant d'années.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver, » dit-il alors d'une voix étranglée, le visage enfoui au creux de SON épaule.

Quelques larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues, mais Michael n'y accordait aucune importance. Il n'avait tout simplement plus la force de les retenir, c'était au dessus de tout ce qu'il pouvait endurer.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'assister à- Tu n'es pas obligé de voir _ça_, » L'entendit-il alors dire dans son dos. « Si tu ne veux pas le faire, je comprendrais… je ne veux pas t'obliger à me voir pour _ça_. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Michael effaça rageusement ses larmes de son visage, puis se redressa et LE regarda droit dans les yeux, sans le lâcher néanmoins des bras.

« Tu veux rire. Tu ne m'obliges en rien du tout, » dit-il d'une voix toujours enrouée. « Tu n'as pas à être seul pour _ça_. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne te laisserai pas seul… »

Il L'étreignit de nouveau, un peu plus fort que précédemment toutefois, à la recherche de cette étreinte réconfortante et fraternelle qui l'avait manquée pendant tant d'années perdues qu'il regrettait douloureusement à présent.

Le fait de penser à ces années perdues lui fit monter d'autres larmes à ses prunelles bleues. Amères, cette fois-ci. C'était de _sa faute_, s'IL en était là. Tout était de _sa faute_.

« C'est de ma faute si tu es là, » déclara Michael d'un ton dur.

Le jeune ingénieur sentit une tape dans son dos.

« Hé ! On en a déjà parlé ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne veux pas que tu vives avec ça dans la conscience quand je ne serais plus là. Tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis ! Je veux que tu vives ta vie sans penser à moi. »

Michael ne répondit pas. Un silence s'installa de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'IL ne l'interrompe :

« Tu aimes le docteur Tancredi ? »

Surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet, Michael ne répondit pas tout de suite, même si il sentait déjà ses joues s'empourprer légèrement sans en savoir cependant la raison.

« Quoi ? » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

« Le docteur Tancredi, » répéta-t-IL d'un ton où il commençait clairement à y déceler de l'amusement. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« De quoi tu parles ? » continua-t-il.

« Sara, » finit-IL par dire d'une voix exaspérée. « Sara. Tu aimes Sara, c'est ça ? »

Michael sentit son visage s'enflammer de plus en plus à SA question. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se comportait ainsi ou plutôt pourquoi sa tête réagissait ainsi.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, » feignit-il de dire.

Ce fut à SON tour de se redresser pour le regarder en face. IL avait une expression vaguement amusée sur le visage.

« Oh allez, arrête ton cinéma, Mike ! Je te connais bien, tu sais, je suis ton frère. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, » répéta-t-il d'une même voix, pourtant la chaleur qu'il ressentait à ses joues prouvait le contraire.

« Bon, puisque tu le prends comme ça. »

Sans que le jeune homme ne puisse réagir, IL le prit par le cou et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux courts avec force. Michael se débattit pour essayer de le faire lâcher mais ne parvint pas tellement à grand-chose. Pas étonnant. IL avait toujours été celui qui se battait. Lui était plutôt cérébrale.

« Linc ! Lâche-moi ! » se mit il à crier avec protestation.

« Pas avant que tu me répondes. »

« Comment veux-tu que je te répondes si tu m'étouffes comme un cinglé ?! Lâche-moi, bon sang ! »

Il LE sentit alors le lâcher. Puis, pendant un moment, Michael se massa le cou en grimaçant alors qu'IL le regardait toujours de SON air amusé.

« T'es vraiment cinglé, » rajouta le jeune ingénieur en secouant la tête.

IL croisa les bras d'un air impatient.

« J'attends toujours ma réponse. »

« Quelle réponse veux-tu de moi ? » répondit Michael, mi-agacé mi-exaspéré par SON comportement. « Je l'ai juste croisée tout à l'heure. On a discuté un peu, elle m'a donné TA grue et puis c'est tout. Comment veux-tu que je m'attache à quelqu'un en seulement quelques minutes ? »

Il LE regarda hausser les épaules.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Parfois, il existe des personnes avec qui on tisse très vite des liens. C'est tout simplement naturel. »

« Ah oui ? Ca peut-être vrai, mais je me demande tout de même d'où tu sors ces insinuations… » marmonna-t-il. « S-le docteur Tancredi et moi ? Mauvaise idée. »

Pourtant, son for intérieur criait le contraire.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-IL de SON ton toujours amusé. « Tu l'as appelée par son prénom tout à l'heure, et je me demande si je n'ai pas entendu l'esquisse d'un S sortir il y a juste un instant de ta bouche. »

« Je t'en pris, Linc. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai appelée par son prénom que je suis amoureux d'elle. Ais un peu de jugeote. »

« Tu as rougis quand j'ai parlé d'elle, » continua-t-IL.

Michael ne su quoi répondre à cette phrase. C'était vrai, il avait rougit, mais cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour la jeune femme. Il soupira mentalement. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce qui était d'analyser ses propres sentiments. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas changer.

« C'est une très belle femme, tu sais, » dit-IL alors plus calmement. « Si elle te plaît, alors fonce. »

Le jeune homme eut un léger rire.

« Je ne crois pas que je vais écouter un conseil amoureux venant de _ta_ part, » déclara-t-il légèrement moqueur.

IL lui mit un poing sur l'épaule.

« Hey ! On ne parle pas de moi là ! » protesta-t-IL d'un air faussement offusqué.

Pour toute réponse, Michael LE prit de nouveau dans ses bras, des larmes de nouveau aux yeux. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, c'était des larmes de joie. De la joie de retrouver un de _ces_ moments qui l'avaient tant manqués.

Il n'avait de mot à dire. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. L'étreinte fraternelle qu'il partageait avec LUI disait déjà tellement beaucoup plus à ses yeux.

Une chanson traînait curieusement dans sa tête.

…_Let me take some of the punches _/ ...Laisse-moi encaisser certains coups

_For you tonight_ / Pour toi ce soir

_Listen to me now_ / Ecoute-moi maintenant

_I need to let you know _/ J'ai besoin de te le faire savoir

_You don't have to go it alone_ / Tu n'as pas à supporter ça tout seul

_And it's you when I look in the mirror _/ Et c'est toi quand je me regarde dans le mirroir

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone _/ Et c'est toi quand je ne décroche pas le téléphone

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own... _/ Parfois tu ne peux pas y arriver seul...

« Tu n'aurais pas bu pas hasard ? » demanda-t-IL d'une voix rieuse.

Michael sortit de ses songes.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit, tu n'aurais pas bu un peu par hasard ? » ajouta-t-IL.

Le jeune homme trouvait cette question totalement hors de contexte, mais venant de LUI, tout était extravagant. Il réfléchit toutefois à sa question. Il était vrai qu'il avait bu un ou deux verres avant de se préparer pour aller à Fox River. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi s'était-il autoriser cette folie. Sûrement toute cette pression.

« Oui, un ou deux verres, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je ne sais pas... D'habitude, tu ne me manifestes pas autant d'affection... » déclara-t-IL en plaisantant.

A cette phrase, Michael lui mit une tape dans le dos et se redressa avec une expression affligée. IL s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un homme assez âgé en costume cravate. Le jeune homme en déduit que ce devait être le directeur de la prison. Il se souvenait même avoir vu sa photo dans un ancien journal.

« C'est l'heure, » annonça le vieil homme regardant en leur direction.

Michael LUI lança un regard inquiet. IL avait repris une expression neutre, mais SES yeux semblaient vouloir le réconforter. Ils furent alors conduits dans les dédales de la prison vers le sinistre couloir de la mort, en compagnie de nombreux gardiens. Le jeune homme ressentait énormément d'appréhension en traversant ces couloirs. De l'appréhension, du désespoir et un sentiment de protestation envers SON innocence.

Une fois arrivés devant le couloir de la mort, Michael aperçut de nouveau Sara qui lui adressa un discret signe d'encouragement auquel il répondit brièvement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un autre gardien vint à la rencontre du directeur. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et lui passa un téléphone. Le directeur resta pendant quelques secondes silencieux avant de dire « Je comprends monsieur le Gouverneur, bonne soirée. »

Une bouffée d'espoir envahit alors Michael. Il savait que le Gouverneur Tancredi avait le pouvoir d'annuler cette exécution. Il essaya de LUI jeter un regard confiant.

L'homme âgé raccrocha le combiné, puis dit : « Le Gouverneur a téléphoné… Et il ne vous accorde pas sa clémence. Je suis vraiment désolé. Continuons. »

Michael sentit ses poumons expirer de l'air sans savoir qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Le désespoir vint de nouveau l'emmailloter jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois devant une porte. Cette fois-ci, le gardien Bellick annonça de sa voix toujours aussi méprisante :

« C'est la limite. Mr Scofield, vous allez être emmené dans une autre salle pour voir l'exécution. »

Tout se passa alors ensuite comme dans un rêve. Il ne su comment il s'était trouvé de nouveau dans l'étreinte de son frère. Car oui, IL était _son frère_. Un frère. Un frère qui allait mourir par sa faute. Un frère dont il aurait espéré et souhaité tellement mieux connaître.

Il l'étreignit d'une étreinte fraternelle. La dernière. La toute dernière.

…_I've got to let you know _/ Il faut que je te dise

_A house still doesn't make a home_ / Qu'une maison ne fait pas forcément un foyer

_Don't leave me here alone... _/ Ne me laisse pas seul ici…

Encore une fois, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer.

Michael laissa échapper quelques sanglots étouffés avant de relâcher son étreinte avec regret.

_...And it's you when I look in the mirror_ / …Et c'est toi quand je me regarde dans le miroir

_And it's you that makes it hard to let go _/ Et c'est toi qui fait que c'est si dur de partir

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own... _/ Parfois tu ne peux pas y arriver seul...

Il lança une dernière fois un regard à son frère avant de se faire reconduire vers une autre pièce remplie de chaises, puis il s'assit au premier rang. Un rideau noir cachait la fenêtre qui permettait d'apercevoir la fameuse chaise électrique. D'autres personnes s'asseyaient derrière lui. Sûrement des journalistes, mais il ne leur accorda aucune attention.

Une sorte de pression palpable s'exerçait sur lui alors qu'il regardait l'étoffe noire dans l'espoir de la voir disparaître. Lorsque cette dernière s'effaça, le jeune homme relâcha sa respiration une nouvelle fois.

Puis, il LE vit. Son frère. Sa moitié d'âme. Attachée à la chaise.

A cette vue, Michael sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ferma un instant les yeux, refusant d'accepter cette difficile réalité.

Quand il les rouvrit, il L'aperçut dire quelque chose sans entendre ce qu'il disait. Il aurait voulu casser la vitre pour tout arrêter, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Il murmura alors tout doucement, tout en sachant qu'IL ne l'entendrait pas :

« Je suis désolé. »

Un murmure,

Une plainte,

Le vent,

Puis le noir complet.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Pour information, les paroles viennent de deux chansons : _Orange sky_ by Alexi Murdoch et _Sometimes you can't make it on your own_ by U2.

Une review fait toujours plaisir ;)) et c'est le seul salaire des auteurs (mdr).


End file.
